


Roxy’s a lesbian

by daddyhart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhart/pseuds/daddyhart
Summary: She’s a lesbian





	Roxy’s a lesbian

“Hey, Roxy?" Eggsy asked. "How come I've never seen ya with a man?"

"Because, I'm a lesbian." Roxy said before kicking Eggsy into the sun.

"Stop shipping me with men." Roxy said looking to the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop shipping her with men


End file.
